


Why So Small?

by qiuqiuxi



Series: Kageyamas Harem [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angry Kageyama Tobio, Awkward Dates, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Card Games, Cheating (in games), Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fights, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Just Gays being Dumb, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Minor Violence, Multi, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Soft Kageyama Tobio, Theyre idiots lol, What Have I Done, discontinued, everyone is bad at feelings, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiuqiuxi/pseuds/qiuqiuxi
Summary: Waking up on your pillow was the usual thing most people did every day, but waking up practically buried in the warm comfort of it was not ideal. But that's where Kageyama found himself and he has a minor crisis.ORKageyama wakes up tiny one morning and can't go back to normal until he sorts his love life out. Lucky for him he has a row of men just waiting to take his hand. Chaos ensues.(Description has been updated! — Title will be changed to `What's the weather like down there?` or `Speak up, shorty`, after the book has been completed.)
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio/Everyone, Kageyama Tobio/Nishinoya Yuu, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Sawamura Daichi, Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Original Character(s), Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Kageyamas Harem [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755499
Comments: 59
Kudos: 363





	1. Tiny Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> please forgive me for this
> 
> ok so like i got inspired by some cute tiny kageyama fanart but now i cant find it :(((  
> i thought of it at 12 am and i didnt want to forget so i got out of bed to write it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's an idiot and Tsukishima wants to cry.

Kageyama sleepily opened his eyes to a chill breeze stroking over his stomach and stretched out his arms. He sighed and reached down to pull up his covers to his chest only to grab his shorts. Kageyama huffed and hesitantly decided to sit up. _' What the absolute fuck?'_ He thought, quickly looking around his room. Everything was bigger than usual and instead on being in his bed he was sitting on his pillow.

`` Ah- ``

* * *

Getting to school was hard, but attending classes was even harder. He was there, but he also wasn't. Kageyama took notes — in his head, without anybody even knowing he was there. He decided that when he got home he would call the school and tell them that he was sick but couldn't find his phone. 

That was the plan until his cover was blown by a certain red-head. Kageyama went to go check on his club, peeking into the gym to see his friends, Oikawa and Iwaizumi playing with the ball and others standing at the sides watching. He thought for a bit and nodded as he started to back away, then he hit something. There was a noise of surprise followed by shock. Kageyama stood as still as possible, hopefully thinking that the person would think they are an object or toy of some sort.

He felt his shirt being pulled up as the ground got further away, said person picking him up to their face and turning him around. Orange hair and rust coloured eyes met his sapphire coloured ones. It was Hinata, with an odd look on his face as he walked into the club room, placing Kageyama into his palm and flipping him around.

He tried not to yell in annoyance and the ginger-haired boy called out to the room, looking down at him.

`` Hey guys, I found a little toy that looks like Kageyama. I almost kicked its head off! `` Hinata laughed, which made Kageyamas blood run cold and a weird sensation crawl up his spine. Suddenly everyone surrounded Hinata to look at the object in his palm. Oikawa huffed and poked the toys cheek, to which he quickly jolted back his hand.

`` It feels real, that's creepy. It looks exactly like that little twerp. `` Oikawa joked, looking at his finger. Hinata shook his head, then tilted it to the side in confusion. The red-head turned him over to look at his back and felt the cloth again.

Nishinoya then decided to yell out what everyone was thinking, `` Woah, it even has the same great ass like Kageyamas! `` Everyone looked at him in disgust before then agreeing guiltily.

Hinata looked at Kagayamas face closer, noticing that his expression looked a bit different. It was because Kageyama was about to snap at everyone's stupidity. 

`` His expression looks a bit different than when I picked it up. Must just be me. `` Hinata shrugs and places Kageyama on the floor next to his bag. The orange-haired boy raises his arms in the air as he sat down near Tobio. 

`` The expression is so king like, no doubt he would be mad. `` Tsukishima chortled and placed a hand over his mouth. That's when Kageyama couldn't take it anymore, Tsukishima has just fired up a war. The tiny boy hopped up on his feet and shook his head angrily. 

Hinata noticed this and screamed in shock, quickly crawling away from Kageyama who was yelling profanities. Everyone rushed over to check on Hinata and saw the black-haired boy in all his glory. After Kageyama had calmed down he noticed everyone looking at him, and Oikawa trying not to laugh.

`` Ah- shit ``

* * *

Then everyone had been all over him, poking him and fluffing his hair. No one felt threatened to make a move anymore since he was so tiny and unintimidating. Like a pocket-sized Kageyama — because he was and still is. Currently, he was sitting with his legs spread out on Nishinoyas palm.

Noya was trying not to make a noise of happiness while his hand slightly shook giving him away as the small Kageyama wiggled his legs. Iwaizumi approached Kageyama, looking at him in the eyes and crossing his arms.

While mostly everyone tried to be mature, it was quite obvious that all of them enjoyed this a little bit too much. 

`` So, Kageyama Tobio. How did this happen? `` Of course, the two moms had grouped up today against him. Sugawara had a hand on his hip, pouting at the concerned Tobio.

He tilted his head and shrugged, he'd rather not talk right now. Not only had he gotten pocket-sized, but his voice had gotten slightly higher pitched. When Kageyama heard his voice he wanted to cry, it wasn't too high, but it definitely wasn't normal sounding.

That's when Oikawa started laughing, his arms supporting his stomach as he belted out the most hearty laughter Tobio had ever heard. The only laughter he'd ever seen. Daichi slapped him up the head, stopping him and almost throwing him off balance.

Oikawa apologized but he wasn't really sorry, Yamaguchi — who was stood next to him — nervously smiled and patted his back. Nobody knew how Oikawa and Tadashi became such good friends, they just sort of hit it off really well and continued on from there.

Tsukishima wanted, he needed to cry. Despite being an extremely salty brat, he had a soft spot for cute things and often cried when he saw them. He also cried thrice when watching Jurassic Park with Yamaguchi but that's beside the point — Kei's a big softie. Luckily he managed to just barely keep it in.

But out of the corner of his eye, he sees Tadashi give him a knowing look and he turns away his head in distaste. No, not today, today he will not give adorable, sweet, pretty Kageyama any attention-

Everyone is looking at him with confusion carved onto their faces. Shit, he let out a rather embarrassing growl of awe. And that's how you ruin your reputation with a single mistake. Fuck.

Yamaguchi's not gonna let him live with that.


	2. A Small Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno is whipped and Kageyama is questioning his existence. ALSO they baby him so what's new??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yooo 
> 
> chapter two so soon 😳  
> aha im planning on making a schedule but i dunno if id be able to stick to one so we'll just have to wait and see~

Kageyama is already hating his new life as a tiny, pocketable... Whatever you'd call him. And the chaos that occurs is hectic.

•••

After everyone's stared at Tsukishima for a good minute, they decide to mostly brush it off as a one-time thing — _Which is wrong, very incorrect —_ except for Tadashi, who is going to torment his friend for the rest of his life.

Sugawara takes the mother role very seriously, they now have a tiny child-like setter on their team, whom they must protect from the dangers of the world. Koushi gently picks up Kageyama from Noya's hand and sets him on the floor.

To which the tiny black-haired boy pouts angrily and stumbles and loses his balance, falling on his behind. He makes a tiny noise in response. Hinata suddenly dives down next to him and smirks, poking him in the head. 

`` So, who's the shorty now? `` Hinata laughs and pulls Tobio into his face, nuzzling him softly. Kageyama huffs and pats Hinatas cheeks in return, letting out an adorable noise. Oh no, they're all soft... Must protect. Tsukishima can't hold in his love and appreciation anymore, breaking his saltyshima personality.

Karasuno is surprised when Tsukishimas expression softens and he sits on his knees next to Kageyama, gently brushing the hair out of his eyes. Hinata yelps and tugs tiny Tobio away into his cupped hands, glaring at Tsukishima who's unsettling expression has returned. Kei grins and holds out his hand, wanting him back.

Hinata sticks out his tongue and backs away, Tobio peeks through his short fingers to see three people approaching with a menacing aura surrounding them. Oikawa, Nishinoya and Tsukishima cornered Hinata, all of them putting out their hands and sending sharp looks to each other. That's when Hinata dashes underneath them while they're busy glaring and runs behind Kiyoko and Yachi.

Tsukishima grabs his jacket from between the girls and struggles against him as the other two push him around, budging in to grab him too. It all happens too quickly, Noya grasps his wrist, which startles Hinata and causes him to jolt his arms and open his hands. They don't notice at first, still fighting until Tanaka yells out, stopping them.

Kageyama has been thrown into the air, flailing his tiny arms and legs around as he gets closer to the floor. It felt like time stopped, Hinata shoves Tsukishima out the way and dives to catch him, Noya running next to him. He hears a thud as Kei falls over with Oikawa, tripping over his leg.

Everyone is yelling or screaming, all of them trying to do something. But he does it, he catches him, Kageyama lands safely in his arms. Tobio has his eyes closed in fear and he's shaking slightly, he's clutching the front of his shirt.

_It's eerily silent._

* * *

Hinata is still on his stomach, trying to comfort the tiny Kageyama with gentle touches and soft whispers of encouragement. Noya is next to him patting his head with a single finger, trying to help him in any way he can.

Nobody expected this, Kageyama Tobio, scared? Of what exactly? Heights, falling or simply the thought of getting hurt so easily? Oikawa was still on the floor with Kei over his legs, who growled at him and grabbed his shirt collar. Tsukishima shook him angrily and banged him against the floor, Oikawa trying to push him away by his face, but his hands kept slipping.

`` That's ENOUGH! `` Daichi yells, causing everyone to stop and startle. Sugawara and Yamaguchi quickly pull Tsukishima off of Oikawa, with a struggle and a bit of resistance, but Kei complies in the end.

`` Tsukishima, Oikawa and Noya! What were you doing chasing Hinata around when he had Kageyama in his hands?! Hinata, what you did was very dangerous! `` Daichi scolds, and carefully picks up Tobio, making sure he's okay before yelling again.

Sugawara smacks the boys responsible then kisses Kageyamas head and fluffs his hair. Tobio seems to dislike this and pushes Koushis finger away.

' God, why am I still here? ' Kageyama thinks before shaking his head and climbing off Daichi's hand. 

Kei feels something warm and wet roll down his cheek, lifting up a hand to wipe it off. He rubs his cheek and looks at his fingers, seeing a light, red liquid dried on his fingers. 

`` You scratched me- `` Tsukishima growls and Oikawa glares, rolling his eyes. 

`` You're the one who started attacking me, dumbass. ``

Yamaguchi rushes over to his childhood friend with a damp rag and some plasters. He wipes off the blood and cleans it before gently placing a plaster on his scratch.

`` It's nothing serious but you'll be fine, Tsukki `` Tadashi smiles and pats his cheek, to which Kei gives a soft smile.

`` Shut up, Yamaguchi. ``

`` Sorry, Tsukki. ``

Oikawa points at himself and yells.

`` What about me? He almost gave me a fucking concussion! `` Sugawara glares at his use of language and crosses his arms. Nishinoya laughs at them and notices Hinata missing from his side, but also someone else.

`` Hey, guys where's Hinata And Kageyama? ``

* * *

Hinata was stood behind the Gym, Kageyama staring up at him from his palms. Shoyo looks down with a sorrowful expression and his hair almost seems to droop down too.

`` I'm sorry Kageyama, I didn't mean to almost... Make something bad happen to you. `` Hinata closes his eyes to prevent himself from crying until he feels little hands wiping his cheeks, wiping away the tears that managed to escape.

Tobio shakes his head and rubs his cheeks. He looks like he's having a battle with himself, a frown on his face.

`` It's okay Hinata- `` Before Kageyama could finish his sentence Hinata starts crying again, making him panic and wipe his tears. The red-head frantically shook his head as he smiled, nuzzling Tobios head.

`` Happy tears. ``

Kageyama decides to press his nose to Shoyos, giving him an Eskimo kiss. Tobio makes a noise in the back of his throat that sounds like a happy whine.

Hinata tries not to cry again, he fails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oya?  
> yeah, i have nothing to say  
> well how are you guys doing? good hopefully.
> 
> chapter 3 and maybe 4 will be out on sunday or monday :))
> 
> so how do you guys feel about... side ships?? >>
> 
> smut coming very soon with kagehina 😳


	3. What an ass-set to your personality.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama makes everyone cry and Oikawa and Tsukishima almost kill each other, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut in the next chapter oop-
> 
> next update will be a bit later then usual, probably thursday afternoon??

When Hinata returns with Kageyama, he has dried tear tracks on his cheeks. Sugawara is immediately concerned and rushes over to squish Hinatas cheeks. 

`` Hinata are you okay? You've been crying, haven't you? `` Koushi questions, his eyebrows raising. Hinata shakes his hands off and moves his hands upwards to show Tobio.

`` Kageyama was just being adorable, I'm alright mum. `` 

Suga nods his head and looks down at the small setter, who was already staring at him. Kageyama pouts and opens his mouth to speak, before closing it again. He looks nervous as he turns his head to look at Hinata, who grins and quickly shakes his head in an enthusiastic nod. Tobio lets out a noise of confidence and clenches his fists.

`` I-Id like to apologize for the inconveniences I've caused today! `` Kageyama looks up at an awed Sugawara, who looks like he's about to cry. Said boy proceeds to close his eyes tightly to keep in his tears, even if he knows they're already rolling down his red cheeks.

Tobio looks shocked, his eyes are wide open and his hands are shaking in front of him. He's startled as everyone else — including Hinata, start to let out sobs of happiness. Kageyama then starts to quietly cry, thinking he's done something wrong as Oikawa tries to rub the tears off his cheeks.

Asahi quickly calms himself down and walks over to Tobio, wiping off his face. 

`` You've done nothing wrong. We're all just... happy. `` Kageyama nods and rubs his eye before grabbing Asahi's thumb and gently biting it, making a soft noise like 'nom.' 

Tsukishima starts to approach Kageyama but Oikawa stops him with his arm, making Kei glare at him. 

`` We're not allowed near Tobio-chan until he forgives us. Remember nerd? `` Tsukishima growls and hits Oikawa's arm away before crossing his arms. 

`` Your fault we're in this mess, pretty boy. `` Kei huffs and starts to walk away. 

He then hears footsteps behind him, speeding up as they get closer. As he's about to turn around he's tackled to the floor with Oikawa sitting on his back. Kei growls and tries to shake him off but Oikawa just pulls his hair, making Tsukishima whine and slam his hand on the wooden floor a few times.

Then he finally manages to get Oikawa off of him and quickly pins him to the floor. Kei pants and tightens his grip on his wrists, his eyebrows arched downwards. The older boy sticks his tongue out at him and shuts his eyes tightly. 

`` Uh- guys... I don't mean to interrupt... Whatever this is- and I fully support you both! But now isn't the best time... `` Daichi awkwardly stutters out, his cheeks are tinted red.

Oikawa and Tsukishima look confused, before looking at each other and blushing. Kei quickly climbs off of him and shivers. Oikawa decides to just lay there on the floor, with his legs crossed weirdly.

Nishinoya starts laughing at them with his finger pointing and eventually leans too far back and falls on his ass. Oikawa aggressively sits up with his hands in between his legs and he yells.

`` Shut up Noya! `` Oikawa pouts when Yuu doesn't listen to him and continues to lose his breath. Kageyama looks hopelessly confused and innocent, his head is tilted to the side and his eyes seem to sparkle in curiosity. 

`` What is Daichi talking about? `` 

Everyone's silent for a moment before Kei opens his mouth. 

`` I'm gonna tell him- `` He's about to walk towards Tobio before Sugawara stops him. 

`` Don't you dare! `` 

* * *

They finally start to play volleyball, after taking nearly 30 minutes to calm down Nishinoya from nearly having a heart attack. Of course, Kageyama is sitting at the side, sulking because he can't play in his current form. 

Tobio stands up and follows Yamaguchi into the closet, who notices and puts out his hand for him to climb upon. After he's settled on his hand he places him on one of the empty shelves and picks up a rag and a mop to clean up with. Tadashi starts whistling as he's cleaning one of the corners of the room, but something seems off. 

Yamaguchi looks conflicted with himself, and he's fiddling with a loose piece of plastic on the mop. Kageyama stands up and calls out to Tadashi, who looks up at him with a sad smile. 

`` What's wrong? `` The blacked haired boy asks and Yamaguchi looks startled. He tightens his grip on the handle and bites his lip.

Tadashi leans the mop against the wall and then ties up his hair in a ponytail. He sighs and shrugs.

`` I- I guess I like two people at the same time... And I don't think either of them like me back, `` Kageyama gasps before nodding and asking Tadashi to come closer, which he does.

Tobio leans forward and holds Yamaguchi's hands close to his chest. It's quiet for a while before Tobio starts to speak in a hushed voice.

`` It's okay Yamaguchi, I know how you feel. `` Kageyama hesitates before gently kissing his hands and Tadashi's cheeks flare-up in embarrassment. 

Yamaguchi picks up Kageyama and softly smiles at him then kisses the tiny boys cheek. Tobio stays still for a moment, shocked before he looks away and blushes. 

* * *

`` Wheres Kageyama? I wanted to show him something cool. `` Hinatas bounciness seems to stop as he sadly sighs and puts his phone away. Sugawara pats the red-heads back and grins.

`` I'm sure he'll be back soon! `` 

Hinata nods and walks over to the closet to get a spare ball, so he can practice some more. He yawns as he tries to pull open the door, but fails.

` It's locked? ` Hinata huffs and is about to walk away when he hears a rattle. He gets curious and pushes his ear to the door, it's quiet, then there's a soft moan.

And- oh- oh..!

Are they? Oh my god, they are...

Hinata blushes and slowly backs away from the door. He will never mention this to anyone. 

`` Y-Yamaguchi wait- Anh..~ ``

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i also hope someone got the reference for the dumb title svshdjdj
> 
> also im so sorry 😔


	4. Card Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata thinks Yamaguchi and Kageyama are having a bit too much fun. Sugawara walls in on them..playing? Also, Tadashi gets ignored by one of his crushes and he's sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my 😳

When Sugawara goes to the closet to unlock it, he's stopped by a hand at his wrist and a voice. Hinata stops him, the red-head looks nervous. Sugawara tilts his head in confusion but unlocks the door anyway and throws open the door to walk in.

He's met with two pairs of eyes staring at him and awkward silence.

`` Yo Suga! `` Tadashi cheers and Kageyama places his cards down. Hinata rushes in to pull away Koushi when he stops.

`` Oh- ``

Tobio waves at them and smiles. Yamaguchi smirks while he's distracted and throws down a card before yelling a word in English. Kageyama quickly turns around and screams in betrayal, slamming his tiny hand on the table he's sat on.

`` You cheater! ``

Tadashi starts laughing at him and grabs a bunch of plastic from the middle, then he throws the rest of his cards down. Tobio huffs and throws his cards down as well, throwing one at Yamaguchi's head. 

Hinata let's out a breath of relief, before giggling. Yamaguchi calls Hinata over with a jolt of his hand and gives him some cards.

'' Come play with us! '' Hinata shrugs and sits down, picking up his cards and shuffling them. Kageyama still looks mad as he gets a new set.

Tobio smirks as he places one of the cards down, laughing as the two other boys groan. They both throw their cards down and Hinata angrily sits up.

'' We JUST started the game and you already won with a single CARD! '' Hinata flips the board and leaves the room with Kageyama by his feet. Yamaguchi runs after them while laughing hysterically.

'' I hope you choke on a pickle! '' 

Kageyama starts laughing as the others hear them, turning to look at all the noise. Tadashi picks up Tobio by the back of his shirt and places him on his shoulder. Hinata stops to glare at them both before stopping at Kageyama.

He was laughing with his cheeks bright red and his head thrown back. He looked so beautiful, and it seemed everyone felt the same way.

Everyone let out a noise similar to a coo and smiled. Tobio eventually stopped and let out a breathy chuckle.

Daichi clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. Tobio jumped off the green-haired boy's shoulder and sat next to Tsukishima. Kei glanced at him and did a double-take.

'' Hey, king... I'm sorry for the whole, throwing you in the air situation. '' Kageyama tapped his thigh and then climbed on to it.

'' It's okay! '' 

Oddly enough, that did make him feel better. Kageyama turning into the sunshine of the group instead of it being Hinata was rather shocking to all of them. 

Meanwhile, Hinata was next to Yamaguchi, staring him down. Tadashi noticed and put down his water bottle to look at him. Shoyo hummed and whispered to him as he took a gulp of water.

`` So... Uh- what was that rattle and moan in the closet...? `` Yamaguchi choked on his water and quickly screwed the lid on. Hinata pouted and took his bottle off of him.

`` Well? ``

Tadashi looked at him with wide eyes before looking away nervously and opening his mouth.

`` I was looking for the board game, but I knocked the shelf against the wall cause Kageyama startled me when I grabbed it. And... The moan was uh- just a kiss really, `` Yamaguchi looked back at the surprised Hinata who nodded his head.

`` So- that's it? Are you and Kageyama... Y'know? A pair? `` Tadashi shakes his head no and frowns, taking back his nearly empty water bottle and drinking the rest.

`` I just really needed it, and Kageyama was nice enough to give it to me. ``

Back to Tsukshima and Kageyama, Tobio was trying to climb on his head. Kei mumbled before helping him up and letting him snuggle into his blonde locks of hair.

Kei decided to watch the current practice game and watched as Nishinoya saved the ball thrice in a row. He noticed that Yuu's knee started to bleed, but if he didn't care, neither did Tsukishima. That's when Yamaguchi and Hinata sat next to him, Shoyo clearly staring at the small boy all cosy in the middle blockers hair.

`` Tsukki, I think Kageyama fell asleep in your hair. `` Tadashi smiled at him and Kei barely raised an eyebrow at his friend.

Tsukishima ignored him and leaned against the wall. Yamaguchi's face quickly fell and he looked away, only to make eye contact with Hinata.

Hinata looked sad and rubbed his back gently, trying to comfort him. Tadashi shrugged his hand off and stood up to leave. Shoyo watched his back disappear into the closet again and the door close. He glared at Kei who looked confused but stared back as he went to follow Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima felt something tickling his forehead and glanced up to see Kageyama dangling from his hair with a smile. Tobio grinned before getting comfortable again and falling asleep quickly.

`` Cutie. `` Kei whispered to himself and shook his head, almost waking the boy up.

* * *

Oikawa was currently hanged over Iwaizumis shoulder, obviously annoying him, but he let him do his thing. 

`` Hey, Iwa-chan? `` He said, next to said boys ear. To which Iwaizumi hummed to show he was listening, even though he probably wasn't. 

`` Isn't Tobio-chan cute? `` 

`` Sure, `` Iwaizumi replied, pulling out his phone and quickly snapping a picture of the sleepy Kageyama on Tsukishimas head. Oikawa knew he wasn't listening and decided to use it to his advantage.

`` Iwa-chan, wanna go out to dinner with me tomorrow? ``

`` Sure. ``

Oikawa smirked and hugged Iwaizumi tighter, who tried to get him off.

`` Great! ``

`` Sure, `` Oikawa rolled his eyes and left him alone, already planning their date. They could go to the park? Or one of their houses? Or maybe even a theme park? Oikawa is so excited and he knows Iwaizumis gonna deny it, but he'll probably enjoy it too. 

Iwa-chan had always been like that, and that's probably why Oikawa likes him so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you really thought there would be smut this early nah fam im all about slow relationships 😔🤙


	5. Heart Pounding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi tries to think of a way to confess but it doesn't go to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY I MADE YALL WAIT SO LONG SBSBSBSB I JUST FORGOT AND ME AND MY FAMILY ARE PLANNING ON ADOPTING A CAT SO DBSBS 🐈😔

Yamaguchi huffed and tapped his pen on the notebooks paper, pouting before angrily crossing out a sentence. The words flowed across the page in rushed scribbles, some of the ink smudged from his frantic writing. Despite him being great at putting things into words, he was extremely bad at including emotions. How does one say, '' Tsukki, I really like you and shit but I also think you're lowkey a dick?? But you're also really hot??? Overall, you make my heart flutter and pound, '' in a few measly paragraphs?

Tadashi dropped his pen and threaded his fingers through his hair, tugging gently at the strands. He let out a breath and closed his eyes to think.

' I just have to think of him and let my feelings spill onto the page. '

He's startled when his phone dings, the chime of his favourite song playing faintly. He leans over to see he got a new message from Tsukishima and excitedly picks it up. Yamaguchi's excitement is short-lived when the message reads ' Open your door, ' and then there's a loud knock.

Five thumps in a steady pattern that slowly speeds up, and then another chime from his phone. 

' Yamaguchi? I can see you reading my messages. '

Tadashi's fear then settles in and he looks down to the note. The very note that's confessing all his built-up emotions and affections for the blond boy. Yamaguchi hears a click and his front door is opening, and there are footsteps headed to the stairs as the door closes behind him.

He quickly slides back in his chair and pulls open the draw, clumsily shoving his notebook in, smearing the wet ink and creasing the pages. Tadashi slams it shut and locks it as Kei opens his bedroom door.

Yamaguchi swivels around in his chair, snapping his fingers into finger guns and winking awkwardly.

'' Yo Tsukki '' He grins and watches as Tsukishima seems to stumble over his words in shock. 

Kei shakes his head and harshly blinks before regaining his composure and closing his friend's door behind him. He places his red bag by the door and pulls out his phone to show the messages to him.

'' Why were you ignoring me, Yamaguchi? '' Tsukishima questioned and tilted his head, shoving his screen into his face. Tadashi closes his eyes at the sudden bright light of the phone because his room was enveloped in darkness for the past hours.

Yamaguchi rubs his eyes and pushes his hand away, placing the key down on the desk and standing up. He yawns and stretches, his shirt riding up to show his stomach. He swears he sees Kei glance at the key then quickly down to his soft belly, but he must just be tired.

'' I was just busy Tsukki. ''

Tsukishima nods and watches Tadashi leave the room with a towel thrown over his shoulder. 

'' I'm just going to have a quick shower. '' Yamaguchi grins and waves as he closes the bathroom door behind himself.

'' Hmm. ''

Tadashi locked the door and hung the towel over the hook, pressing the button to turn on the shower. He quickly stripped and threw his clothes in the laundry basket, waiting for the shower to beep before climbing in.

Yamaguchi hummed as the hot water hit his exhausted body, tilting his head back to let the water run down his neck. He ran his fingers through his wet hair and picked up a shampoo bottle. Tadashi lathered his hair in the soap and massaged his scalp before thoroughly rinsing out his hair.

He sighed and finished cleaning himself, stepping out of the tub and wrapping the towel around his waist. Tadashi turned off the shower and unlocked the door, opening his bedroom door. 

Tsukishima was sitting on his bed, typing on his phone and glancing up at him as he entered the room. Yamaguchi smiled and turned around, picking up some clothes and drying himself off. He felt like he was being watched, but brushed it off as him just being dramatic and slipped on his top and tight shorts. 

Tadashi turned around to see Kei looking at him intently.

'' Tsukki? '' He called out, making his friend startle with blush and look away nervously. Yamaguchi decided to sit next to him, his thigh pressing up against him and their shoulders bumping.

'' Are you okay? ''

Kei frantically nodded and covered his mouth, turning off his phone and placing it down. He seemed to be nervous, almost scared or overwhelmed. Tsukishima looked back at Tadashi, making direct eye contact. 

His face was really close, Kei could almost feel his breath on his lips. Yamaguchi could almost hear his heart pound against his chest, wanting to be free, wanting release. His cheeks reddened as he noticed the blond glance down at his parted lips and then back up to his wide eyes. And Kei seemed to realise he saw him do that, harshly blinking.

Yamaguchi leaned forward and gently took off his glasses with his teeth, taking them in his hands and folding them closed, placing them down on the table — never breaking eye contact. Tsukishima looked startled and he leaned backwards on Tasashis bed, Said boy leaning over him until he was directly on top of him.

They both panted heavily, Tsukishima wrapping his arms around the other boy. Yamaguchi locked eyes with him and watched his face redden. 

`` Tsukki... `` Tadashi let out a breathy gasp, Kei tightened his grasp and nodded at him.

Then they both surged towards with urgency, locking lips and moaning softly. His phone dinged.

* * *

Hinata pouted when Yamaguchi didn't respond to his message, leaving him on seen. Shoyo huffed and pressed on Kageyamas contact, wondering how he would even respond, but decided to sent a message anyway.

He placed his phone down on the table and sat down, reaching over for his ramen and chopsticks. Hinata watched his TV screen and placed the noodles into his mouth, chewing and swallowing. Shoyo looked down at his phone and tilted his head, placing more noodles in his mouth.

`` I wonder what Yamaguchi is doing? ``

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if y'all want some good dick sucking in the next chapter hmu 👀


	6. Salty and sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Oikawa try to save Tobio from Noya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY FOR THIS CHAPTER DHHSSJ

`` Noya! Give Tobio-chan back! `` Oikawa whined, banging on his door with Hinata pouting next to him.

Nishinoya attempted to steal Kageyama while no one was looking and clearly succeeded. The door clicked and slowly opened, there Nishinoya was, with a tiny Tobio in a pink doll's dress. 

Kageyama was fighting back and trying to hit Yuu, who was zipping up the dress.

`` You did not- ``

`` I did! `` Noya cheered, looking proud of himself. Tobio was rolling around on the floor, trying to reach for the zipper to get it off. Oikawa was the one to start laughing, tears rolling down his face. Hinata slaps his back and covers his mouth.

Kageyama huffed and kicked Oikawa in the ankle, biting him as hard as he could.

`` Ow! Hey, Tobio-Chan! I'm sorry! `` He whined and picked him up, turning him around and undoing the zip to help. Nishinoya stopped him and zipped it back up.

`` No! He's uh- not wearing anything underneath! ``

Hinata gasps and pulls Noya away by his hair, said boy making small ` Ows `. Shouyou claps his hands together and points them at Yuu with a pained expression.

`` Why? ``

`` Why not? ``

`` Why tho- `` He was interrupted by Kageyama pulling at his trousers and pouting. Hinata picked him up as tilted his head.

`` Yes? `` Tobio pointed at Oikawa, who was smirking and holding little red heels. Kageyama hid in Shouyous shirt and whined softly into his warm chest.

Oikawa grinned and walked over with his hand out, the tiny shoes in another. 

`` Gimme! `` He makes a grabby motion and leans forward. Hinata shakes his head and slaps his hand away, cupping his hand over Tobio and protecting him.

Nishinoya flicks Oikawa in the nose and pushes him away, making him fall over a table. And now he's on the floor, not moving.

`` Welp, you killed him. I'm not taking the blame for this one, Mums gonna be so mad. `` Shouyou rubs his face with his hands as Yuu shrugs.

`` Oh well. Hey, where's Yamaguchi? I thought you invited him too. `` Hinata pulls out his phone and shows his messages to him, all which haven't been seen. 

`` I don't know what he's doing, but y'know. I'm sure he's having fun. ``

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> save tobio please 😔
> 
> also im sorry for such the long wait, ive been catching up with homework and life stuff!! forgive me fren
> 
> i promise the next chapter will be out this weekend


	7. Small Authors Note!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> id like to say ✨ sorry ✨
> 
> this isnt an update and its not necessary to read
> 
> thank u 😗✌

hello it is me

firstly id like to apologise cause i havent updated this book in a few months

school has opened recently so i havent had that much time to write 

i do have some good news though!!

the next chapter is half complete and has some angst ✨

im planning on releasing it by tomorrow or thursday night and if youre lucky maybe tonight

the tags will also be updated a in a few minutes after this note has been published 

thank you so much for enjoying my writing and reading this book

have a good day or night yall


	8. Maybe thats the sound of my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An argument breaks out and Iwa and Oikawa finally go on that date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨ i hope ive fed yall well
> 
> i promise i wont abandon this fic again aha 😃

They're all in the gym together when an argument breaks out. Of course it's Tsukishima, the blonde can never get enough of proving people wrong. The only difference between that and now is that it's with Yamaguchi, not Hinata or Kageyama. And it's not who's is and isn't wrong.

They both have anger etched on their faces. Keis brows are furrowed down to his eyes, and his lips are pulled into a scowl. While Tadashi has a sad look lingering in his gaze, mixed with anger. Yamaguchi pokes his chest and is the first to make physical contact, to which Tsukishima visibly flinches.

Before Daichi can break up the fight, Kei shoves him back and yells.

`` Well, maybe I don't want this! Maybe I just wanna forget all about it! ``

Yamaguchi stills and his eyes start to water, his little hair tuft seems to droop too. Tadashi throws a punch and hits him straight in the nose, making Tsukishima stutter backwards and cover his face.

`` I fucking hate you! ``

Everyone is watching in shock, even Daichi can barely move. Kei shakes his hand and removes his hand, his nose bruised with blood drooling down.

Tsukishima growls and he's about to swing back before Daichi halts them.

`` What are you guys doing?! ``

Tadashi sulks and looks away, rubbing his arm with his other hand — the one covered in Keis blood. Kei seems a bit remorseful but it's quickly replaced with a grimace when Yamaguchi glimpses at him.

Tadashi sticks out his tongue at him and his brows crease.

Hinata watches them and sucks in air through his teeth, squinting his eyes and leaning back. Kageyama is in his hair with his small head tilted, a pout forming.

`` Yikes. `` Oikawa covers his eyes with his hand and purses his lips.

Tobios nose scrunched when Iwaizumi swatted Tooru up the back of the head, making said boy whine and fold over.

It's quiet for a few seconds but the room lights up when Yuu tries to distract them by pulling out his phone and showing them a viral video.

Oikawa makes a noise of wonder and stalks over to his phone, watching the video a few times before he tries copying the guys' moves. Tanaka glances at him and instantly turns off Noyas phone.

`` Let's play some volleyball! `` Yuu raises his fist in the air with a small hop and the uneasy aura comes to an end.

Except for Kei and Tadashi who are still standing opposite each other, it's awkward when Tsukishimas attempts to leave. Yamaguchi takes a chance to grab at Tsukishimas wrist, but he easily evades him and makes a brisk getaway out of the gym — likely to go home.

It's practically like he was never there. But he was, Tadashi could still inhale his sweet aroma. He took the time out of his day to sort things out with his only childhood friend and establish that what they did wasn't a mistake; yet Kei doesn't wanna speak to him. Why?

` _Does he not like me anymore?_ `

` _Did I do something wrong?_ `

` **_Did I mistake his feelings as romantic?_** `

All these thoughts rushing in made him feel light-headed and dazed. He diverts his attention to the game and rushes to join them.

* * *

`` Iwa-Chan! It's time for our date that you totally promised to come to! `` Oikawa chuckles at the dumbfounded look that Hajime gave, covering his mouth with his hand.

He was adorned in a blue jacket with a white crop-top, grey cuffed shorts with a few tears around the sides — some of the threads hanging out to frame his thighs. Tooru pulled on the final piece to his outfit, thigh highs and red converse.

Iwaizumi stared in bewilderment, looking his closest friend up and down multiple times.

`` Absolutely not, first of all: that jacket does not match your shoes AND it's a horrid shade of blue. `` Hajime immediately pulls off his jacket and pushes him onto a chair, tugging his shoes off.

`` C-christ! My shoes, not my feet! `` Tooru whines in pain, he can essentially feel his bones being undone.

In the end, he's clothed in his crop top, shorts and stockings. Iwaizumi hums before pulling out a pair of black boots, making Oikawa pucker his lips.

`` Iwa-Chan that's going to suck up all the energy and attention from my gorgeous face! ``

Despite his best efforts, Hajime can tell that his friend clearly likes them. He keeps eyeing them with a shine in his gaze.

He rolled his eyes and slips them on, trying the laced for him before looking up. Deep pools of chocolate met his icy cold ones and he could feel the air evacuate his lungs.

Iwaizumi felt his chest tighten and his heart pump rapidly as the boy looking down at him lifts his shoulders and closes his eyes to smile. His head tilted to the side, his brown locks brushing his eyelids gently.

` _Fuck_. `

They both laugh awkwardly, Hajime standing up and rubbing the back of his head — Oikawa doing the same but with his palms resting on top of each other in front of him.

Hajime coughs and covers his mouth with a fist before rushing towards the door and unlocking it. Tooru grins and walks through the open door, but not until he grabs his phone and wallet.

Both boys attempt to close the door at the same time, bumping hands with a side glance. Oikawa pulls back his hand and gestures for him to it, a red hue climbing across his cheekbones. Iwaizumi shakes his head and closed the door, locking it with a shaky hand.

Oikawa smirks at the clear nervousness but he can't laugh because pretty soon he's made eye contact with Hajime and just like that the smirk was gone.

They walk in silence towards the nearest cat cafe, the tension becoming way too unbearable for the brunette. He doesn't know why but he shuffles over and reaches for Iwaizumis hand, interlocking their fingers together.

Oikawa swears he catches a peek of a slight smile and a rosy blush.

But they'll come to that later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me if u see any mistakes


	9. Note

im going to be honest and say that im not really into haikyuu anymore and im considering discontinuing this book. i want to have actual inspiration to write and i cant really get into anymore. plus i dont wanna write full out smut scenes of minors as i see this as wrong, (and i am also a minor). for now, this book wont be updated until i either get back into haikyuu or think of something to write. 

again i am sorry for making you wait so long. but i do have some good news!! if ur into bnha or dream smp ill start to write fanfiction of them! 

please note that i will be removing any nsfw tags and deleting the smut part of that chapter and replacing with something more sfw but definitely just as heartbreaking in the future. (like some of that real angsty shit that makes you feel second hand embarrassment and makes you run laps around you house for a solid 5 minutes)

have a good day. ♡

**Author's Note:**

> hiii yes that was bad im aware aha
> 
> i swear im a better writer than this :v  
> this was almost 3k words u better be glad i cut it down


End file.
